


The Tale of the Dream SMP

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Series: The Tale of the Dream SMP Collections [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Each Chapter Is A Separate Livestream, Each Chapter Is The Entire Fucking Stream, I'm writing these when I can't sleep, Light Angst, Not A Fix-It, Respawn Mechanics, Tommy gets some trauma at the very beginning, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), as a treat, minor blood, wanes between dialogue heavy and no dialogue at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: The Dream Team SMP (also known as the DreamSMP) is a nation within the server that is led by Dream. Manberg is the other nation that exists within the server and is led by Jschlatt.Follow along as I do my best to write out the entirety of the Dream SMP's history from Tommy's first stream on there! Most chapters will be in Tommy's POV unless I feel there are important details from someone else's stream!This story will most likely update at least twice a week, as I have to watch many streams in order to get all the info I need to write these things!--
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Alexis | Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Tale of the Dream SMP Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Beginning

SMP Earth has ended and Tommy is getting bored with playing just Hardcore Mode with only a few of his friends When he gets an invitation to join the Dream SMP, he accepts with no hesitation. Should he have hesitated though? With all the chaos that would unfold in the next few months, he really wishes he did...


	2. TommyInnit makes Dream & GeorgeNotFound HATE HIM...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy joins the Dream SMP and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Spent on This Chapter: Four Hours!

Tommy was excited. He had finally been invited to join the Dream SMP! He felt a little sad that his best friend Tubbo wasn’t able to join them yet, but he could wait until then. Maybe he could talk to Dream himself to quicken the process and get Tubbo on sooner rather than later. Tommy grinned as he waled through spawn, tall spruce trees surrounding the area thickly before they opened to a river that led to the Community Home. As Tommy approached a house shadowed with bamboo on all sides, he caught a glance of a blue shit before he felt a playful hit land on his arm.

George had come to greet him! Tommy laughed loudly as he was chased by the color-blind man, jumping in a river and swimming around before he eventually got out and wandered into a nice looking house. It was massive in his opinion. The floor in one of the hallways was made of glass that had you look down at the water that held tiny fish. There was also a horse at the front entrance, but Tommy brushed that off soon after George entered the house.

Tommy jumped as George hit him once more, a little voice saying that it probably wasn’t a good thing that George was  _ already  _ getting used to hitting him. Tommy grinned as George gave him a few seeds and then proceed to throw  _ a fucking egg at him _ . Tommy sputtered as cold egg dripped down his once fluffy hair and onto his shirt and the floor. He could hear George laughing as he told Tommy of who was part of the server. Tommy didn’t know who the hell Ponk or Alyssa was, but he was apparently in Alyssa’s house. He pouted as he walked out of the nice house, the egg evaporating soon after. 

Tommy looked behind him as he walked away and took a close note of how George was still following him. As he neared the Community Nether Portal, he decided to try out his new communicator. Since he now knew where Alyssa’s house was located, he decided to ask where Ponk’s house was. He was too distracted to notice George come up behind him. Tommy let out a sharp gasp as he fell from the Nether Portal platform and felt like he could scream as a second hit came soon after he landed. Tommy quickly ran to the Community House, as it was straight ahead. He froze for a second when he saw Dream in the corner, but continued walking as George came in. 

Tommy winced as he looked at his health bar. If George or Dream decided to even just punch him hard enough, he would be sent straight back to spawn. He relaxed when George handed him some food though. Tommy excused himself for a moment after he ate to set his spawn in one of the three beds in the far corner of the room.

Tommy let out a startled laugh as George hopped onto the bed with him, causing the young blond to jump out and waddle his way over to Dream. The man was sitting next to a chest, so Tommy grabbed a single blue mushroom. He squealed as George charged at him once more, his sword brighter than any he had seen before. Then Dream gave him an enchanted fishing rod. Tommy was confused but kept it anyway.

Tommy laughed as he threw his hook at Dream, the older man letting out his own chuckle as he threw some wood to Tommy. “Hey, Tommy! Come stand on this block!”

Tommy looked to George with a confused look in his eyes but shrugged and walked towards the man. Tommy was wary as he stood in front of the crafting table, Dream quickly hopping on and off in front of him. As Tommy climbed onto the block that easily reached his waist, he heard George let out a cheer. He could hear Dream wheeze from behind him as George clapped from the side. 

Tommy looked back and forth between the two until Dream hit him off easier than he should have been able to. Tommy let out small puffs of air as he caught himself on the ladder that led down a large hole. Dream was seemingly glaring at both him and George a the brunette tried to play himself off. “I-I can’t believe you did that, Tommy!”

“Come  _ on _ , George, he’s sixteen for fucks sake!”

Tommy nodded, “Yea, I’m sixteen. What about it?”

George looked away as Tommy rummaged through another chest. He heard a little whisper tell him that it was some sort of inappropriate joke, so he asked about it. 

“Okay, let’s hear the joke, guys…”

George shook his head, a nervous sweat beginning to show. “I’ll tell you when you are older.”

Tommy scoffed lightly as he gave a slight glare to George. “I am older, Gogy.”

Tommy decided to walk around the house, walking up and down the stairs. He eventually lay down in the bed next to George, Dream standing AFK a few feet away. The two eventually got out and George started hitting Dream, his laughter bouncing off the walls. Then the small voice was back, giving him the horrid vision of Sapnap o all people gesturing inappropriately at Georges lower regions while said brunette was sitting on a crafting table.

Tommy turned towards George with a blank face, tears of disgust in his eyes. With an ax that he pulled out of a chest, Tommy killed George. Tommy was happy to see a diamond sword but began to panic as George ran back into the house with a shout, charging at Tommy with dangerous eyes. He tried to put up a fight, but he ended up getting shot when he tried to run away. After he respawned, Tommy looked at the chat and felt his heart pang when he saw that Dream had shot him.

Tommy bounced as he respawned on the pink bed he had slept on not even half an hour ago and turned to see Dream pointing a fully loaded crossbow at his face. Tommy chuckled nervously as he raised his hands. “Hey guy, I-”

He was cut off quickly by Dream saying, “Follow me.”

Tommy followed Dream outside and got sidetracked by a community board not far from the boardwalk. He let out a small gasp as George hit him again to put Tommy back on track. Tommy rubbed the spot on his arm as he turned to keep following Dream, the man walking backward so he could keep an eye on the chaotic blond. No one said a word as they walked to their new destination. Tommy kept his eyes on the ground as they walked, only looking up when they arrived. Tommy took in the new destination only to recognize it as a courthouse. Why they had gone there was beyond him, but when Tommy saw that there was lava in one of the cells, he took off in a sprint. 

Dream was faster though.

Tomy let out a cough as he once again bounced on the pink bed. Respawning twice in less than fifteen minutes was never fun, and if it happened too many times in a row, it was borderline death worthy.

Tommy decided to get some ‘revenge’ by taking a good chunk of the Dream Teams’ supply of tropical fish. As he looked through the many chests, Dream and George arrived. “Put them back.” Was all George said, glaring at Tommy as he stalked closer.

“Go to jail.”

Tommy growled, he was starting to get nervous. He knew the two men were strong, much stronger than him, and both had armor and weapons. He had nothing but some fish and a weak gold sword. “Make me, bitch boy.”

George charged at him and Tommy raised the gold sword defensively. It broke right after the first hit. Terror filled Tommy as he turned to run. He needed to get out of there as fast as he possibly could. Tommy whined as Georges ax made a large scratch against his back. It wasn’t bleeding, but it stung like absolute hell. Tommy turned around and gave all the fish back, he didn’t want to risk another respawn. George ed him back into the house and the two began to follow Dream once more. 

“Say sorry.”

Tommy turned to look back at George. “To who?”

George balked at him before landing a devastating hit to Tommy’s chest. When the blond respawned he couldn’t help but wheeze. His lungs felt tight and he struggled to take in a few breaths before the pain washed away as soon as it came. Tommy winced again as another arrow embedded itself into his side. “Go to jail.”

Tommy looked up at Dream with fear. Why the hell was he going  _ jail _ ? He didn’t anything wrong! Unless… Was murder banned in this server? It couldn’t be, as George and Dream were having lots of fun killing him over and over. Tommy followed behind Dream with a slight stumbled, his head was still slightly spinny from his respawn. It sucked as he walked in-between two big men with heavy weapons, ready to kill at any moment. When they got to the courthouse once again, Tommy snagged a lever from the wall and felt his world shift once more as George pushed him into the cell in front of him. Tommy frowned as he made the logs he had stolen into planks to block the two from watching as he broke the small bed and placed down a crafting table. He tried to make a pickaxe, but the other two got through his defenses quicker than he would have liked.

Tommy tensed as his crafting table was broken and the sound of crossbows loading was head directly in his left ear. He made another two crafting tables and went through them even quicker, but he got his pickaxe in the end. All he needed now was a distraction. 

So he used the cheapest trick in the book.

“Look! It’s Sapnap, he’s behind you!”

George was the only one to turn around, but it still made him giggle. Then Dream spoke up. “TommyInnit, “ Tommy tensed at the use of his full name, “You are on trial for the murder of George.”

Tommy frowned as he back himself closer to the wall. He didn’t notice how small this cell was until now. If he ever got to build any cells, he would make them much bigger than this. 

“What do you say in your defense, Tommy?”

Tommy smiled warily, his hands lifting once again. “I have never murdered anyone, especially not women!”

Tommy didn’t like having to look into the covered eyes of the men holding him hostage, so Tommy turned to mess with a chain that was hanging behind him. He then felt a stinging slap on the back of his head. “Leave the chains alone.” George said sternly.

Tommy frowned and looked at the floor once more. “Can I at least get some food, bitch boy?”

George huffed and passed some more chicken to the small teen. Tommy held back a scream as another arrow joined the first in his side. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t actually bleeding, but the pain still lasted forever. Tommy blinked back tears as he placed more wood planks to put some sort of a proper barrier between him and Dream. “Place the bed you broke.” Dream ordered.

Tommy did so, the white bed not adding any new colors to the small room. He could barely pass the chain that hung next to it. “Sleep.”

Tomy looked up to glare at Dream, almost faltering when they met eyes. “Or what, green man bitch?”

Tommy laughed nervously, his heart dropping as Dreams crossbow turned to aim right at his head. “You know I will escape, right?”

Dream sighed, his shoulders dropping before tensing again, his next words were ones that shook Tommy’s heart. “I’ll ban you if you don’t sleep.”

Tommy then took it upon himself to pull out his pitiful wooden pickaxe and began trying to break the iron fence that blocked him from getting out. Turns out that George is a little bit stupid, as he pulled out a diamond pickaxe and broke the iron fence for Tommy, completely allowing the blond teen to run out and into the clearing in front of the courthouse. 

Tommy couldn’t stop the small shout of pain he made after he respawned yet again. He was back in the Community House, which he perceived to be a good thing. Tomy didn’t bother to grab anything out of the chests inside the small building but effectively slowed himself down by running into a building with parkour. As he scolded himself, Tommy went to another batch of random chests and grabbed what he thought he would need. Tommy sighed as he finally put on armor, now the arrows wouldn’t hurt so badly.

Tommy kept running, his own crossbow in hand until he came across a second board with strangers’ names on signs that covered the walls. Tommy grinned tiredly as he grabbed an extra sign that ended up saying ‘Bitch Boy is Bitchhhhhhhh’.then George tried to hit him with his sword.

Tommy was quick to defend him and even ended up breaking Georges’s chest plate. Then George fell from a creeper hole and died from fall damage. Tommy stood with wide eyes at the spot that George had fallen. He could see Georges’s belongings floating in small circles along with glowing bits of experience points that were oh so valuable. Tommy swooped down and grabbed Georges’s enchanted diamond sword, swinging it slowly with a small smirk on his face “Long live the king, bitch.”

Tommy grinned as he killed George with his sword. It serves him right. He felt nauseous as Dream began charging towards him. So long as Tommy had armor on, he would be fine, right? That was not the case as Dream shot him cleanly in his upper arm after Tommy turned to run away. Tommy asked Dream to stop, but the tall bond ignored him, effectively sending Tommy into another bout of painful respawn. Tommy panted as he shakily stood up from the bed once more. It was a little less painful, as it had been almost half an hour since he last died, but George punching him was not helping the world stop spinning around him.

After Tommy killed George once more, the man had pulled out a shovel and was pretty close to killing him again, he turned and was met with an arrow to the head. Tommy felt as though he couldn’t breathe as he shrunk in on himself on the bedsheets. He knew Dream was watching from across the room, but he didn’t care at that moment. Tommy decided to sneak away through a different door as Dream started to talk with George again. “ _ Tommy _ .”

Said teen froze in front of the oak fences that bordered a wooden platform. When Tommy turned around, Dream was there with his loaded crossbow and cruelly smiling mask. “Yes, hello Dream…”

Dream seemed to straighten up further than he already was with his heavy iron armor. “Tommy, you have been officially sentenced....”

Dream trailed off to pull up his communicator. Why would Dream be doing something like that? “You have are to be banned for a week. You will be forced to stay at least one-thousand blocks away from spawn until I or George come to get you.”

Tommy felt himself gasp as the world seemed to fall away from him, everything turning black before it all rushed back in bright colors. Snow-covered the ground all around him and Tommy couldn’t help but shiver as a cold gust of wind blew past him. Tommy only had a long-sleeved shirt and jeans on, and that would get him to death faster than warmth. His time in Technos Antarctic Empire had taught him that long ago.

Tommy’s teeth chattered harshly as he sunk himself into some water that he found nearby. It was cold, but it was better than staying up there. When he died and respawned, it wasn’t as painful as a PVP death, but the sudden shock of cold as he was once again teleported into the snow knocked him to his knees. Tommy looked up to the sky with a wheeze, but he couldn’t stop his scream as many cold arrows made their home in his body. Tomy could feel the stark contrast of his cold skin when compared to his practically boiling blood. Tommy coughed weakly as he respawned once more. God did it hurt.

Tommy wanted to cry when he was teleported to the snow once more, but it just so happened to be too close to a baby polar bear for the momma bears comfort. Tommy’s eyes were wide as he was ripped apart. Tommy made no noise as he respawned, feeling numb as he was teleported into the snow once more. This fucking sucked.

Dream threatened a ban this time around, so Tommy decided to try a clever little plan. He set his spawn and told Dream about it, but immediately proceeded to break said bed and get himself  painfully blown up by creepers. Tommy ended up back in spawn, but in a matter of seconds, he was shivering again. Tommy stomped his foot angrily. How dare Dream treats him like this! He was a fucking guest, and this is how Dream decides to do things?! He was hoping that either Tubbo would show up sooner and save him or he wouldn’t show up at all so the same couldn’t be done to him.

Tommy winced as he stood up, melted snow falling from his hair, and he read Dreams repeated message to ‘leave his goddamn bed where it was’. Tomy nodded to himself as he set his spawn and then went on to try and find a creeper. He found an igloo instead. The temperature change wasn’t that big of a difference, but it still felt nice. Tommy rolled up the carpet to lean against one of the walls as he opened the trap door that lay on the floor. “Well,“ Tommy began, mumbling to himself, “If there’s anything I love more than women, it’s igloos. And that’s a fact.”

When he got to the bottom, he could feel his fingertips begin to warm again and his cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Tommy sat down next to a chest and happily snacked on some apples that had been left in there. There had almost been a Gapple, but he wanted to save that for later. There was a splash potion of weakness in the brewing stand that sat on the dusty counter. 

Tommy groaned as he stood himself back up, his hands shaking harshly as he walked back out into the freezing winds. As he began to lead a creeper back to his beds, he was teleported once more. Tommy growled, frustration and anger burning in his stomach as Dream told him that if he kept trying to destroy his beds, he would keep teleporting him farther and farther away. Yet, as Tommy tried to drown himself once more, everything went dark. 

‘You are banned from this server’

Tommy let out an angry sob as he floated in the void. He hated this. Tommy managed to swallow enough of his pride to  _ beg _ Dream to unban him from the server. Tommy hadn’t even built a house yet. Tommy let out a gasp as he was suddenly dunked back into the water he had been in before. Tommy coughed as he pulled himself up, his clothes unnaturally heavy. Why couldn’t Dream have put him anywhere else? Why a snow biome? Was he hoping Tommy would suffer? 

Tomys head was thrown back as another creeper blew him to the clouds. And as he broke his beds to move them to the igloo, another polar bear decided to have a late-night snack. He honestly hadn’t meant to die, but he was once again in the void with the same message as before.

Tommy sat in silence as he floated through the darkness. He felt more numb than before. This sucked ass. 

It was roughly twenty minutes before Dream messaged him, the text simply saying ‘No griefing and No killing.’

Tommy agreed after a moment of thought and was soon unbanned after Dream promised not to kill him. Tommy felt tears of relief brim in his eyes as bright green trees met his eyes and the warm sun shone on his face. 

Dream: No stealing

Dream: No griefing

Dream: No beating the Ender Dragon

Tommy nodded along as he read the rules. They were understandable, but both George and Dream had broken the second rule for no reason after Tommy had broken it out of self-defense. Tommy sighed, his eyes fluttering as some birds chirped nearby.

TommyInnit: Sorry about killing you George

TommyInnit: You’re a really good friend, not a bitch

Tommy nodded at the messages he had sent. That sounded like a pretty decent apology, especially since he wasn’t the best at writing them down on the fly. 

Dream: Also, no saying bitch

Dream: These are the SMP rules

Tommy frowned. No saying bitch? That was a very strange rule. Even SMP Earth didn’t have a rule like that, and there were many rules on that SMP. 

TommyInnit: What is a replacement for bitch?

Dream: Tomy

Tommy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He couldn’t tell if Dream was threatening him or not, but it was more than enough to make him nervous.

TommyInnit: OH CRAP

TommyInnit: What is a replacement for b-word?

Tommy knew he messed up as he wandered round in the trees, simply looking through the leaves and touching the bark.

Dream: “Tomy”

TommyInnit: No

Tommy continued to walk around for a while longer until he realized that he was lost. Tommy sighed as he opened chat once again.

TommyInnit: Teleport me to you please

Dream replied almost instantly.

Dream: No

Tommy frowned.

TommyInnit: Lair

TommyInnit: I will say muffin

TommyInnit: Skeppy

TommyInnit: Bald

Tommy couldn’t stop a laugh from falling past his lips as he continued walking. He loved acting stupid sometimes, it always devolved into chaos.

TommyInnit: Dream

TommyInnit: Define stealing

Tommy grinned as he finally realized where he was. He could see the bamboo house from the hill he was on. Still, though, he wondered who Ponk was.

With none of his previous questions answered, Tommy asked a new one.

TommyInnit: Who is p0nk

Whoever they were, they sounded like someone Tommy could steal from. Tommy waited for a second before he headed to the Community Nether Portal, stepping through with the obvious intent to explore a new area.

There was a new small voice that whispered about how he was very funny in their opinion, and that helped Tomy feel even just a little bit better. The Nether had black stone pathways overlooking large oceans of lava that threatened to eat him if he got too close. He could hear ghasts around him, but none had made themselves seen. Tommy giggled as he walked, sending yet another message to the chat that was just himself talking to a wall.

TommyInnit: I am in the Nether

TommyInnit: I have gone deeper poggers Ponk

As Tommy stood for a moment, he decided to go back to the regular world. Then he saw that George had left the game. Tommy smiled, even though he couldn’t say ‘bitch’ in the chat anymore, he still had his little ways.

GeorgeNotFound left the game.

TommyInnit: More like BruhNotFound

Tommy grinned. He knew exactly what that would be translated to, but as he was following the ‘rules’, he couldn’t get in trouble. As he walked into the Community Home once more, he was met with the sight of Dream sitting on et another chest. Did these people have some strange vendetta against chairs or something? Tommy greeted Dream with a smile and a wave before passing some gunpowder. He was told yet again not to steal or grief. He only needed to be told once, to be honest, now things were just getting redundant.

“Hey Dream, where does Ponk live?”

Dream tilted his head before he gestured for Tomy to follow him, Tommy was just glad there was no crossbow pointed at his chest. Dream eventually led him to the bamboo house, and from a different angle, it looked pretty nice. There was a waterfall in the front, but the calm sound of flowing water was covered by the clucking of chickens. If Tommy took a few eggs, he didn’t tell anyone.

After Tommy left, he decided to make himself a base. It would be a strange shape, but if anyone asked, it was a normal shape for him. It was an amazing idea. The first thing that Tommy needed was iron so he could make a bucket. With a bucket, he could do  _ anything _ .

As Tommy looked for a place to settle, he came across a giant lemon tree. He decided to not touch it or even go near it when the voices began to get unnaturally whiny. Instead, Tommy went off to find iron so he could get to work as he planned. His new stone pickaxe was heavy in his arms, but he heaved it around with a purpose. Then Dream left. He was alone. Tomy didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do.

Tommy laughed as he swung his new sword around, creepers were exploding all around him and he didn’t have any extra wood.

“Shit.”

Tommy spent the next fifteen minutes chopping down trees and making them into planks that soon turned into slabs. Even then they didn’t look the same. Tommy sighed before he continued on his search for iron. 

He finally found some.

Tommy wiped some sweat from his forehead as he sat in front of a furnace, some of his food cooking slowly. The small voices were a nice company and a great distraction from the silence that was broken by the sound of mobs. After he got enough of the iron he needed, Tommy stood and continued to explore. He ended up going back to the board and rewrote the name that he had broken before. Hopefully, that would make things a little better.

As Tommy wrote, he let out a small scream as a creeper he hadn’t seen blew up the pat next to him. He finished the sign and then went on his merry way. As he gathered food, Tommy hummed along to a song that no one could hear. 

As Tommy approached a second lemon tree, he found the perfect place to build his house. It was a hill the sat next to the path. It was perfect. Tommy got to work immediately.

He dug for hours and his back hurt like absolute hell, but as he swung his pickaxe to clear out the stone, he felt a sense of satisfaction and pride fill his chest. His floor soon became cobblestone, and he made the wonderful choice to put signs in the places he has claimed as his own. He really hoped it worked. Tommy definitely did not go on a claiming spree around the SMP. Totally not. 

Tommy slept in a brand new bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live Stream from this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lixDYtrFgXA&list=PL5_Zu37uK4KDFyz7bIKOpbOlo9K3w8R9m&index=1&t=151s


End file.
